The use of water as a solvent or carrier for polyurethane coatings has increased due to health, safety, and environmental concerns over the effects of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) and hazardous air pollutants (HAPs). As a result, waterborne polyurethane coating technologies have emerged as alternatives to solvent-borne coating technologies.
Waterborne polyurethane coatings may exhibit many properties that are comparable to solvent-borne polyurethane coatings. However, various properties of waterborne polyurethane coatings may fall short when compared to solvent-borne coatings. For instance, two-component waterborne polyurethane coatings may exhibit slower cure rates when compared to two-component solvent-borne polyurethane coatings.